pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Elite Squad
Elite Squad (Portuguese: Tropa de Elite, pronounced: [ˈtɾɔpɐ dʒi eˈlitʃi] lit. "Elite Troop") is a 2007 Brazilian crime filmdirected by José Padilha. The film is a semi-fictional account of the Batalhão de Operações Policiais Especiais (BOPE), the Special Police Operations Squad of the Rio de Janeiro Military Police, analogous to the American SWAT teams. It is the second feature film and first fiction film of Padilha, who had previously directed the documentary Bus 174. The script was written by Bráulio Mantovani and Padilha, based on the book Elite da Tropa by sociologist Luiz Eduardo Soares and two former BOPE captains, André Batista and Rodrigo Pimentel. Elite Squad was an outstanding commercial success, and became a cultural phenomenon in Brazil. The film won theGolden Bear at the 2008 Berlin Film Festival. Its sequel, Elite Squad: The Enemy Within, released in Brazil on October 8, 2010, holds industry records in the country for ticket sales and gross revenue. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elite_Squad# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Inspiration *4 Production leak *5 Reception **5.1 Popularity and box office **5.2 Criticism *6 Awards *7 Soundtrack *8 Sequel *9 See also *10 References *11 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Elite_Squad&action=edit&section=1 edit Captain Roberto Nascimento (Wagner Moura) narrates briefly explaining how the police and the drug lords of Rio de Janeiro cooperate with each other (policemen collect periodic bribes and drug lords are left free to operate) in the 90's. In 1997, In medias res, officer Major Oliveira (Marcelo Valle) and his colleagues are shown driving through Morro da Babilônia towards a baile funk. Nascimento and his other colleagues are also shown in their armored car. Meanwhile, novice police officers André Matias (André Ramiro) and Neto Gouveia (Caio Junqueira) are shown riding a motorcycle at the same favela, though not with the other officers. Once they make it to a vantage point, Neto uses the telescope of asniper rifle to check on the police team as they talk to some drug traffickers. Neto shoots one of them and provokes a deadly gunfight between police and thugs, both sides unaware of where the bullet came from, forcing Mathias and Neto to flee the scene. Nascimento leads his colleagues from BOPE, Rio Special Police Department, heading to the shootout to interfere and save the officers. Six months earlier, Nascimento and his wife Rosane (Maria Ribeiro) are shown during her pregnancy of their first child. Not wanting to be an absent father when his child is born, Nascimento decides to search for a successor for his role as a captain, since he will be promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. This coincides with an operation he will have to lead at Morro dos Prazeres in order to secure the location so that Pope John Paul II can spend the night at an Archbishop's home, located near the slum buildings and favelas. The operation will require daily trips into the favela filled with heavily armed drug lords, and Nascimento is initially against it, but is forced by his superiors to accept it as his last mission, due to Pope's regards and requirements which cannot be annulled. Meanwhile, Neto and Matias debut as police officers. Both are honest and try to stay out of corruption, but are soon disillusioned by their corrupt superiors. While Neto starts at the police auto mechanic shop as a supervisor, being in charge of fixing run-down police cars and bikes even lacking any education about cars, Matias is responsible for listening to the police radios and registering every complaint in his small archive office. Both share a small apartment in Rio and are long-time friends and flatmates. Besides working at the local police, Matias is a Law student at "the best Law university of Rio", according to Nascimento, where his classmates are shown as spoiled young adults that tend to see the police as a repressive unit. He soon befriends Roberta (Fernanda de Freitas), Edu (Paulo Viela) and Maria (Fernanda Machado) (whom he later dates). All three work at a NGO that takes care of poor children from a local favela. Roberta dates Rodrigues, who helps Maria administrate the organization, besides representing a senator who sponsors the NGO. All of them smoke marijuana regularly, with Edu being a salesman at his university for Baiano (Fábio Lago), the local drug lord, who allows the NGO to operate as long as it doesn't interfere with his business. None of the students or dealers are aware of Matias's police carer as he keeps it a secret. Neto is soon bored of working at the mechanic, but fails to be transferred to another department. By riding with his superior Captain Fabio (Milhem Cortaz), he learns about corruption schemes adopted by police officers – commonly, owners of small establishments pay periodic bribes to the police in exchange for their presence in front of their places, so they are safer. Another scheme, learned by Matias, is the relocation of dead bodies to other battalion's areas, so that one's criminal statistics will artificially decrease and leave less work to the department charged to the battalion, which Matias learns the hard way when his superiors rage at him for filling their department with files they are too lazy to solve. Also, because the local government had no budget to pay tow trucks, they decided to hire private tows and pay for every towed car - towing vehicles had since become a lucrative activity and corrupt officers are shown to own tow trucks. Wishing to raise some money to fix many police cars at once, Neto comes up with a plan to steal the bribes Oliveira collects periodically from the drug lords and asks Matias and Fabio to help him. Fabio declines, since he will not have a share in it. The duo succeeds in stealing the money, but Oliveira believes Fabio ordered them to do it and drags him to a baile funk in Babilônia, where he plans to have him killed for fooling him. However, while Neto and Matias (demoted to cooks at the kitchen for being suspects) confront him, he tells them about the funk party, hinting that he is going to be killed. Neto and Matias follow them and arrive at the vantage point to protect Fabio. When one of the dealers touches his gun, Neto inadvertently shoots him and provokes a gunfight. Fabio takes cover behind a bar and shoots his colleagues while his two protectors fight some of the heavily-armed dealers with just one pistol. Meanwhile, Nascimento is confronted by a woman claiming the body of her son, who was killed by drug lords after being captured and released by Nascimento and his men in a raid. Feeling guilty and thinking of his upcoming child, Nascimento gathers some officers and goes after the body. Just as they are torturing a member of the boy's gang into telling them where they have left him, Nascimento is informed of the situation at Babilônia and ordered to interfere. After rescuing the trapped officers at Babilônia, Nascimento meets Matias and Neto and orders them to pick up a drug lord's body and put it inside an ambulance, and they are photographed by the press in the process. They also learn that BOPE's training program is about to begin and that they can apply for it. Both decide to give it a try and Fabio joins them to escape from Oliveira. Meanwhile, Rafael, Nascimento's son, is born. Just when the NGO program is about to start, Maria and her friends are confronted by Baiano, who found out about Matias's job as an officer after seeing his picture at a newspaper carrying the body of the drug lord - whom he reveals to have been his friend and a partner from another neighborhood with whom has been dealing drugs. Baiano threatens them to get rid of Matias and then leaves. Meanwhile, BOPE's training program takes place over the course of few days in the jungles of Brazil, and proves a tough challenge and all enrolled officers are subjected to severe physical and psychological punishments and are trained under extreme pressure "in order to eliminate the weak and, mainly, the corrupt", as Nascimento explains, as the goal is to eliminate all the corrupt and mentally weak officers and only keep the honest and tough ones. Many officers quit the program, including Fabio after he gets foot fungus, but Neto and Matias reach the final level, where they are brought into Nascimento's final operation. Neto also gets a BOPE tattoo. Matias, now rejected by Maria and her friends, confronts Edu and orders him to arrange a meeting with Romerito, a boy with eyesight problems he met at the NGO and is now willing to provide him with a pair of glasses. Because Matias is aware that he will be killed once inside the slum, he blackmails Edu into arranging the meeting at the base of the slum. However, Neto informs Matias that he arranged a job interview for the same day and hour and offers to go in his place to bring Romerito the glasses. Edu reveals to Baiano that he had been threatened by Matias, and the drug lord decides to take the officer down so that he will not disturb his dealing at the university. After giving Romerito his glasses, Neto is taken down by Baiano and his men. Before finishing him off, Baiano sees Neto's tattoo and realizes he is a BOPE officer. Knowing that killing such an officer is like "signing his own death sentence", as Nascimento says, he kidnaps Roberta and Rodrigues and beats them up, shoots Roberta in the head and necklaces Rodrigues, as a punishment for bringing a BOPE officer in his slum. He then goes into hiding in a Rio favela. Neto dies soon afterwards. Seeking revenge, Matias, Nascimento and their fellow BOPE officers start making daily incursions into Baiano's slum to torture criminals into telling them of his whereabouts. One of them reveals that Edu told Baiano about Matias's meeting, which ultimately led to Neto's death. In a rage, Matias interrupts a peace walk, beats Edu up and insults Maria and the others, accusing them of being nothing but drug users working for a dealer to provide for their work. Finally, the officers discover the exact location of Baiano and raid the slum. Baiano tries to escape, but as he runs across the rooftops, he is shot in the leg. Nascimento holds him at gunpoint, but Baiano asks the captain not to shoot him in the face, in order "not to ruin the wake". Nascimento then walks away, grabs a shotgun, hands it to Matias and tells him to finish him off, knowing that Matias is his true successor. Matias points the gun to Baiano's face, and the screen whites out, with a gunshot heard. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Elite_Squad&action=edit&section=2 edit *Wagner Moura as Squad Captain Roberto Nascimento. A captain in BOPE squad, his wife is pregnant and he *Caio Junqueira as Aspirant Neto Gouveia *André Ramiro as Aspirant André Matias *Maria Ribeiro as Rosane *Fernanda Machado as Maria *Fernanda de Freitas as Roberta Alunde *Paulo Vilela (pt) as Edu *Milhem Cortaz as Capitão Fábio *Marcelo Valle (pt) as Capitão Oliveira *Fábio Lago (pt) as Baiano *Alex Avellar, as 02 *Ricardo Pagotto Piai, as 08 *Guilherme Aguilar, as 07 *Pedro Bonfim, as PM Robson *Sandro Rocha as Seargant Rocha. Inspirationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Elite_Squad&action=edit&section=3 edit The movie is based on Elite da Tropa,[2] a book by two BOPE policemen (Batalhão de Operações Policiais Especiais - Rio de Janeiro military police squads for special actions), André Batista and Rodrigo Pimentel, together with sociologist & anthropologist Luiz Eduardo Soares, which provided a semi-fictional account of the daily routine of the BOPE as well as some historical events, based on the experiences of the two BOPE policemen. The book was controversial at the time of release, in its description of the BOPE as a "killing machine", as well as the detailed allegation of an aborted assassination attempt on then left-wing governor of Rio de Janeiro,Leonel Brizola, and reportedly resulted in Batista being reprimanded and censured by the Military Police. The writing contained some discrepancies, however Soares did not retract his novel. [3] The novel had a unique reception when it was translated in 2010. There were many fans of the original novel and film who felt that the Portuguese-English Translation was poor and did not follow the film and vice versa. Ultimately the novel (before translation) was more like the film than the novel in English. Production leakhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Elite_Squad&action=edit&section=4 edit In August 2007, prior to the movie's release to theaters, a preliminary cut of the film was leaked and made available for download on the Internet. The cut, which included English title cards but no subtitles, was leaked from the company responsible for subtitling the film, resulting in one person being fired and a criminal investigation. It was estimated that about 11.5 million people had seen the leaked version of the movie in 2007.[4] Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Elite_Squad&action=edit&section=5 edit Popularity and box officehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Elite_Squad&action=edit&section=6 edit Elite Squad became one of the most popular Brazilian movies in history. According to Datafolha, 77% of São Paulo residents knew about the movie. The word of mouthwas also important for the disclosure of the film, with 80% of the people rating the movie as "excellent" or "good", according to the same poll.[5] The movie was released in Rio de Janeiro and São Paulo on October 5, 2007 (with the intention of being considered by the Ministry of Culture to compete as the Brazilian entry for the Best Foreign Language Film Oscar). It was released nationwide on October 12, 2007. Up to now[when?] 2.5 million people have seen it at the theaters.[6] In Rio and São Paulo, with no promotion other than billboards, 180,000 people saw the movie during its opening weekend.[5][7] The movie was also the cover issue for the two Brazil's most important weekly magazines, Veja and Época. On the beginning of 2008 it was confirmed that Rede Globowill produce a TV series based on the movie.[8] In 2011 Rockstar Games recommended Tropa de Elite to fans of its video game Max Payne 3,[9] which is set in Brazil and depicts battles between special police units and favela gangs. Outside Brazil reviews of the film were initially mixed, but after time the film was received more positively. Based on 34 reviews, the film received a 53% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Criticismhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Elite_Squad&action=edit&section=7 edit When the first version of the film leaked, it caused a major controversy for its portrayal of Captain Nascimento's unpunished police brutality in slums (favelas); some saw it as glamourizing police violence. After its exhibition in Berlin Film Festival, critic Jay Weissberg, in a Variety article, called the movie "a one-note celebration of violence-for-good that plays like a recruitment film for fascist thugs".[10] Michel Misse, a researcher of urban violence in the Federal University of Rio de Janeiro, in an article by Carta Capital, tried to explain why some people cheered at Captain Nascimento's actions: "as the judiciary system cannot keep up with the demand for punishment, some may think civil rights leads to unpunishment. And then, they want illegal solutions. That's why Captain Nascimento is called".[11] Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Elite_Squad&action=edit&section=8 edit On February 16, 2008, Elite Squad won the Best Movie award of the Berlin International Film Festival, the Golden Bear.[12] Soundtrackhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Elite_Squad&action=edit&section=9 edit The soundtrack of the film was a collection of popular hits, but even the soundtrack would not escape controversy as the Brazilian authorities demanded the removal of MC Leonardo's "Rap das Armas" from the film, because of alleged promotion of violence like use of illegal arms and drugs. The filmmakers complied two weeks after the official release. #"Rap das Armas" - Bateria da Rocinha, MC Leonardo #"Tropa de Elite" - Tihuana #"Rap da Felicidade" - MC Cidinho, MC Doca #"Passa Que é Teu" - Pedro Bromfman #"Brilhar a Minha Estrela" - Sangue da Cidade #"Kátia Flávia, a Godiva do Irajá" - Fausto Fawcett #"Teatro de Bonecos" - Guilherme Flarys, Pedro Guedes #"Polícia" - Titãs #"Invasão do BOPE" - Pedro Bromfman #"Lado B Lado A" - O Rappa #"Andando Pela África" - Barbatuques #"Nossa Bandeira" - Bateria da Rocinha, MC Leonard #"Rap das Armas Funk" - MC Leonard Sequelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Elite_Squad&action=edit&section=10 edit Main article: Elite Squad: The Enemy Within A sequel, named Tropa de Elite 2: O Inimigo Agora É Outro, was released in Brazil on October 8, 2010, and on the U.S. on November 11, 2011. Category:2007 films